My Lover
by JanoTwilight
Summary: Edward and Bella have a little oral fun. A smutty one-shot so if you don't like stuff like this then don't read. My first time doing a Bella and Edward one-shot so give it a chance and leave a review? Maybe?


**Disclaimer: These are not my characters, SM owns them sadly. But luckily I can play around with them ;)**

**Hey guys! I decided to post this one-shot, complete smut so if you don't like that then don't read. **

**I decided to post this because it's a Monday and everyone deserves a pick me up, right? **

**Hope you guys enjoy this :)**

* * *

"Isabella … Oh Isabella" Edward moaned as he looked down at the dark haired beauty kneeled in front of him. "Please don't stop my love, yes just like that, mmmm"

Isabella looked up at him through her lashes as she sucked him deeper than she had ever before. She took him slightly too deep and gagged a little making her eyes tear up.

"Mmmm Isabella, do that again my love, it felt extremely … ooohhh yeah just like that my … my lo…love" Edward stuttered out between choked moans.

Edward lifted up Isabella's hair in his hand and fisted it in his right hand to be able to control the pace at which she was swallowing him. He slowly started to pick up the speed, pushing and pulling her faster against him. Isabella had one hand on his sack, playing and massaging his balls to give him extra pleasure whilst her other hand travelled down her own body slowly till it reached the apex of her thighs.

As soon as her fingers touched her pulsing clit she let out a loud moan around Edward's cock, which alerted him to what she was doing. Once Edward realised what his Isabella was doing he let out a louder moan and started thrusting faster into her hot wet mouth.

"Oh Isabella, yes baby … yes my love … Oh yes … Touch yourself, cum with me my love … Oh … Isabella" he panted.

Isabella could only moan around him as he wasn't letting go of her, she hummed around his cock and wrapped her tongue around his length making sure to suck extra hard when she was at his tip.

Every time Edward moaned Isabella pressed harder on her clit, exploring her folds to gather more of her wetness.

Sooner than she would have liked Edward pulled Isabella off of him. Before she could protest he shut her up by pressing his lips to hers. They kissed slowly at first but as time went on their intensity of the kiss increased. Isabella's hand went straight to Edward's hair; she ran her fingers through his long locks, once she reached his scalp the third time Isabella fisted his hair in her hand and pulled his head back making him involuntarily arch his neck and let out a moan.

Isabella found her opportunity and claimed it. She kissed down his jaw towards his neck and then licked up the same path only to bite down on his jaw making him buck his hips onto her. She gave him a seductive smirk which seemed to get on his nerves as well as arouse him. Edward didn't like to be controlled; he controlled Isabella, not the other way around.

He untangled her hands from his hair and pulled them around her back, not allowing her to move. Isabella's shock was expressed on her face, and Edward's domination and pleasure shined across his. He pulled her arms even tighter making her arch her back and thrusting her cleavage into his face. Edward trailed his nose from the back of her ear down her jaw where he bit her back in retaliation. And then down her neck as he breathed in her scent until he reached her collarbone where he placed a light kiss before biting down and sucking.

Isabella's moans were quiet, she was holding back, trying to not give him the satisfaction of being able to control her body. However Edward wasn't having that. Once he was done marking her collarbone he trailed his nose down between her cleavage. He left a kiss on each breast before he used his nose to move her low cut top down even lower so that it exposed her nipple, which he then took into his, sucking it hard to cause her pain with pleasure.

Isabella couldn't stop the loud moan which escaped from her mouth at that point. Edward was too busy giving his woman pleasure to give her his normal smirk. After a while he let go of her and moved to the foot of the bed, where he started to completely undress himself. Isabella was too mesmerised with his body to start undressing herself. It wasn't until he was fully naked when he coughed and looked her up and down with an eyebrow raised that Isabella lifted her top over her head. As Isabella slowly undressed herself Edward stroked himself to the image of her undressing for him.

When Isabella was completely naked she looked up at him and the sight she saw was magnificent. Edward stood at the foot of the bed, with his head thrown back in pleasure as he bit his lip whilst stroking his cock from base to tip and massaging his balls. Isabella couldn't hold back her moan, which in turn caused Edward to look up at her. Seeing his love in that state of arousal made the caveman in him escape.

Edward let out a growl which surprised Isabella. He had never done that. And before she knew it she was lying on the bed with Edward between her legs. Isabella leaned up on her elbows as she watched her lover kiss up the inner side of her right thigh till he reached her clit, she moaned in appreciation which then turned into a groan in pain as he skipped over her throbbing area and instead kissed up the inner side of her left thigh.

Edward was teasing his love on purpose. He knew that she orgasmed her hardest when she was terribly aroused, when she was brought to the brink and then taken away. Edward kissed her all over her thighs, getting close to her wet folds but making sure not to touch them.

Isabella became restless, just as she was about to shout at him his tongue touched her throbbing pulsing wet clit. This made Isabella throw her head back in pleasure, back arched as she let out a loud moan. Her hands immediately found Edward's head, fisting her fingers in his long locks, she held him against her, moaning out at every lick and flick of his tongue.

Edward loved pleasuring his lover; even though he wouldn't ever admit it to Isabella he loved it when she took her pleasure from him, when she used his body for her own pleasure. So when Isabella held his face in her folds and grinded onto his nose and lips he smiled. Edward brought Isabella to the brink and back several times, and he could tell she was starting to get irritated and agitated so he finally let her orgasm.

Isabella couldn't take it anymore. She knew Edward loved to tease her, she knew he found some sort of pleasure from it. She could feel the pleasure he felt as the bed moved, not only from her thrusts but from Edward thrusting himself on the edge of the bed to feel friction on his cock. Isabella was about to shout at him when all of a sudden he thrusted 3 fingers into her as he bit down onto her clit, making her scream his name in pleasure instead of anger.

"Oh god! Oh god! Ma… Edward! Please … don't stop! Oh ajkfgd … fu… fuck! Yes! Ojsgdksagj … I … Oh god … I'm cumming!" Isabella moaned out as she fisted the sheets in her hands.

Edward couldn't keep his eyes off of his dark haired beauty. He was mesmerised as he watched her orgasm, the orgasm taking over her features, her back arched causing her breasts to be thrusted into the air, her eyes clenched shut, her mouth creating an 'O' shape. Her fists unclenched the sheets as they travelled up to her hair and tangled with her own locks. Isabella pulled at her own locks, pulling herself up the bed, which caused Edward's fingers to leave her hot wet heat. He didn't seem to like that, so he pulled himself up and flicked her clit while she came down from her high.

Isabella mewled quietly, thrusting her hips slightly into his mouth as the aftershocks were leaving her body. The power of her orgasm and the fact that Edward was still licking her caused Isabella to orgasm again, this time more powerful than the last. Her mouth opened to scream yet no sound came out. Edward carried on licking her as she came down from her second high. Isabella felt too tired to do anything else but lay there, waiting for her lover to come up to her.

Edward pulled himself up Isabella's body and left a lingering kiss on her lips, letting his lover sleep for a while before he took his from her.

* * *

**I hope you all liked/enjoyed this one-shot :) I haven't ever done an Edward and Bella one before**

**Please leave a review so I know at least some of you guys liked it? And maybe I'll do more of these, who knows? :)**

**Love JanoTwilight xo**


End file.
